Rosas y Espinas
by Rose Of Angel
Summary: Luego de haber revivido, Death Mask cuestiona en su mente las dudas en su corazon sobre Afrodita. Sabe que entre ellos hay mas que una amistad y buscara arreglarlo con hechos y no con palabras.


**Rosa con espinas**

Hoy me encuentro caminando hacia tu Templo, como usualmente hago cuando estoy aburrido, solo para molestarte con simpleces como siempre lo hago. No es que disfrute de molestarte porque no soporte la delicadeza de tus reacciones ante las costumbres que no tengan que ver con el sentido de estética que solo tú posees. No señor, no lo hago por eso. Y lo sabrías si supieras como defiendo tus costumbres ante los ignorantes que se burlan solo porque no entienden lo que tu eres y que ellos no son y jamás serán. Eres mas de lo que ven y sienten y eso lo se a la perfección, porque me has permitido conocerte en todos estos años. Aunque en el exterior Piscis sea superficial y reservado para este mundo, para mi eres el epitome de las rosas cuya belleza y perfección guardas tan celosamente como tu corazón. Pero ni siquiera esas rosas tuyas pueden compararse con la belleza de aquel niño que llegue a conocer hace muchos años, herido de mente y alma y con un sentido de ver la vida que tuve la oportunidad de ver para luego permitirle conocerme tal cual soy. Solo tu conoces la mascara que existe detrás de este hombre despiadado y sádico y que no se molestara en cambiar jamás, y has aprendido a aceptar y soportarme como tal. Como solo ese corazón tuyo ha sabido hacerlo, prestándome su amistad y cubriendo con un manto de candidez que solo Piscis posee y que sin saberlo, ha calmado la furia de este hombre contra el mundo. Porque solo los dioses saben que hubiera sido de este mundo si no hubieses estado allí para frenarme, cuando este hombre cruel solo quería derribar este mundo y limpiarlo de la debilidad de las almas que no comprenden lo que son capaces de hacer con sus acciones tan mediocres. Solo la rosa de Piscis ha logrado hacer lo que nadie se atrevió de lograr. Solo yo he logrado traspasar las espinas que posee la rosa de tu alma y te he permitido ver sangrar a mi corazón. Solo tu has logrado eso, y es por eso que siempre regreso a ti, sin importarme lo que las espinas que resguardan tu belleza puedan hacerme, porque sé que lo que guardas en tu corazón, siempre será perfecto para mi, Mi Rosa con Espinas.

**Disfruta el Silencio, Mi Rosa**

Sin darme cuenta, llegue al ultimo templo, al refugio donde Piscis resguarda su belleza del mundo que jamás lograra alcanzarlo ni igualarlo. Ni siquiera llegue a notar el frio que comenzó a hacer, y menos los copos de nieve que seguramente han sido obra de Acuario en uno de sus entrenamientos. Estuve tan absorto en mis pensamientos hasta que te encontré, tan sublime y hermoso como siempre, pero algo te pasaba. Aun con un triste semblante a tu alrededor, sigues irradiando esa belleza sin tanta inocencia que te caracteriza. Estas preocupado por el efecto de la nieve en las rosas que tu mismo has cultivado. Nunca pensé que algo tan extraordinario como los copos de nieve que nunca habían caído en los años de vida que tengo en el Santuario pudieran ser la razón de tu tristeza, pero esas rosas son el reflejo de tu corazón, y su sufrimiento ante el implacable frio es el tuyo también. Sé que hay algo mas que la tristeza por tus rosas, y solo yo puedo saber porque, así que decido hacer tu sufrimiento el mio también. Avanzo hacia ti y puedo ver que una rosa es rodeada por tu mano derecha por su tallo cubierto de espinas, y puedo notar que una de ellas sin compasión ha lastimado tu mano, haciendo que desprenda un pequeño hilo de sangre. Pero veo que no te importa, porque sé que el dolor que atraviesas en este momento esta en segundo plano porque estas en el lugar de esa rosa. Siempre has temido acabar como esas rosas, que a pesar de su belleza las espinas que las protegen, algún día se marchitan y mueren solas. Pero tu no acabaras como ellas. Al menos no lo permitiré. Por eso me aproximo mas hacia ti y sin pedir permiso arranco esa rosa de tu mano y la cubro entre las mías, presionándolas. Son suaves, y frías, no como las mías, toscas y con el olor característico de la muerte que únicamente supe darles todos estos años. Tu única reacción es mirarme, con sorpresa y mostrando en tus mejillas el rubor que iguala el capullo que habita en tus labios, que emiten una respiración entrecortada donde puedo sentir la dulzura de tu aliento y el suave aroma que desprendes luego de tanto tiempo viviendo entre la belleza de los lazos rojos. Sin duda le haces honor al nombre que llevas y no me das tregua para calmar la inquietud que tengo en este momento. Quiero protegerte del mundo que nunca nos ha comprendido y mostrarte que no acabaras como esas flores sin vida por las que lloras. Eres mi amigo, mi compañero de armas, un guerrero al servicio de Athena, pero eso no me basta. Se lo que tengo que hacer, a riesgo de que me golpees, pese a que acabas de aproximarte a mi como si fuera una señal, pero me decido.

Sin decirte nada, libero una de mis manos para depositarla en tu mejilla, acariciándola sin dejar de mirarte mientras siento tu aliento, para luego depositarla en tu barbilla y acercar mi rostro al tuyo, entrelazando mi otra mano a la tuya. Finalmente aproximo mis labios, y siento los tuyos acercándose también. Siento el roce de mis labios contra la suavidad de los tuyos, y actuó con delicadeza, como si fueran capullos de rosa a punto de emerger. Tu aliento es dulce y mi estomago siente un ardor que jamás, ni siquiera en la cercanía de la muerte sintió. Me separo de ti aun con la sensación de tu veneno en mi boca, y cuando pienso que me atacaras, me adviertes de un segundo acercamiento, y me besas. No me puedo negar, pero tampoco puedo resistirme, así que guio tu espalda contra uno de los pilares mientras tu rodeas con tus manos mi cintura y yo, en una reacción posesiva rodeo con mis brazos tu espalda, acariciándola con mis manos desesperadamente haciéndote ver que eres solo mio. El contacto de los labios se hace cada vez mas desesperado y siento en mi pecho el ardor que sentí en mi estomago antes, que se acentuó cuando sentí tu lengua jugar con mis labios, permitiendo la entrada de esta dentro de ellos. Deje de pensar y ahora he perdido la noción del tiempo. No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que comenzamos con este juego, pero tampoco me interesa. Finalmente nos separamos, mirándonos mutuamente, y sin decir nada te abrace, presionándote fuertemente hasta hacer que recostaras tu cabeza contra mi pecho, mientras enlazas tu mano herida por la espina contra una de las mías acariciando con tus dedos la palma de esta. No soy bueno con las palabras y el romance excepto en mi mente, pero para eso estas tú. Ahora no hay nada que decir, el silencio otorga virtudes y verdades. Todo es mutuo, y todo lo que necesito esta en mis brazos, así que disfruta el silencio mi rosa.


End file.
